


Свивая тысячи путей

by Netttle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свивая тысячи путей в один, бурливый, как река, хотя, куда мне плыть по ней, не знаю я пока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свивая тысячи путей

Дверь отворялась медленно-медленно, с оглушительным скрипом несмазанных петель. Фродо замер, поджав пальцы ног и втянув голову в плечи. Сквозь круглый дверной проем лунный свет плеснул в коридор, заливая пол и стены белым, и только испуганная тень Фродо легла под ноги Бильбо темным неровным силуэтом.

— Прости, — пробормотал Фродо. — Я думал, что успею к ужину... Я не хотел так задерживаться.

Бильбо подошел ближе, и Фродо опустил голову в смятении.

— Ты совсем промок, — пробормотал Бильбо, помогая племяннику снять куртку. Влажная шерсть одуряюще пахла соком свежих трав.

— Снова в лесу пропадал? — покачал Бильбо головой, посмеиваясь.

— Я влез на самый высокий дуб на опушке рощи, за картофельным полем Бобберов, — затараторил Фродо, вытирая мокрые ноги о коврик у двери. — Сегодня такое ясное небо, ни одной тучки, я увидел Венец Элберет! Все до единой звездочки!

Бильбо улыбнулся и вынул из кудрей Фродо несколько веточек и один яркий дубовый лист. Восторженный голос Фродо звенел весенним ручьем — и Бильбо не слышал слов.

Фродо, заметив, что дядя не слушает, умолк, озадаченно моргнув.

— Ты не злишься на меня? Я пропустил ужин... Я обещал... И снова нарушил обещание.

— Я не злюсь, мой мальчик. — Бильбо смахнул большим пальцем паутинку, приклеившуюся к воротнику рубашки Фродо.

— А что же?

— Я просто рад, я очень рад тебе.

Он не стал продолжать, просто вынул трубку из кармана халата и вышел в ночной сад, даже не закрыв за собой дверь. В недоумении Фродо последовал за ним. Бильбо устроился на скамейке, бросил сложенный вчетверо плед племяннику. Фродо, зябко поежившись, укутался. Легкий ветер шевелил травы вдоль покатой тропы, уходящей вниз с Холма.  
Ночь смыла яркие краски с темно-алых львиных зевов, золотистых подсолнухов и огненных настурций на клумбах, с мощеного пятачка перед дверью, с изгородей и почтового ящика, сделав все вокруг синим, серебряным, черным — таинственным.

— Ну да, сидя на этой лавке, Венец Элберет не увидишь, — рассмеялся Бильбо, задирая голову и выпуская идеальное колечко дыма в небо.— Так что тебе просто пришлось влезть на это дерево! Когда-то я тоже взбирался на огромный старый дуб... Он рос посреди темного древнего леса, и подъем был нелегким. Но вид, который открылся мне с верхушки, стал истинной наградой. Так как же я могу сердиться на тебя?

— С верхушки самого высокого дерева всегда открывается больше... Когда-нибудь я доберусь до заброшенных эльфийских башен в Подбашенных горах, что за пограничными западными топями. Я слышал от хоббитов из Западного удела, что с вершины самой высокой башни видно Море! — голос Фродо мечтательно задрожал.

— Я видел горы и леса, город посреди озера, выжженные пустоши... Но я не видел Моря, — с грустью признал Бильбо. — Может, когда-нибудь мы оба его увидим.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказывал мне больше! — вырвалось у Фродо.

Бильбо повернул голову и посмотрел на него, вздернув бровь. Он медленно набил трубку новой порцией «Южной звезды» и прикурил от спички. Свет огня на миг выхватил из темноты кривоватую улыбку и смешливую складку в уголке губ.

— Что, хочешь еще россказней безумного дядюшки? — фыркнул он.

Фродо присел на корточки, подобрав край пледа, и улегся щекой на теплое колено. Шершавая ладонь тут же легла ему на макушку. Бильбо шутливо дернул Фродо за непокорный вихор и вздохнул.

— Не я ли стану твоей погибелью? — пробормотал он еле слышно, будто размышляя вслух. — Заморочу историями и баснями, увлеку в глушь и горы, заставлю бросить уютный дом и друзей?

— Нет, дядя, — Фродо улыбнулся чуть рассеянно, глядя, как пара светляков забралась в чашу раскрывшейся ночной лилии и танцует там, превращая белый цветок в причудливый светильник. — Для меня ты стал волшебником и сказочником, как Гэндальф, и лесным проводником, как эльфы из твоих историй, и героем, каких поискать. Все это не может стать погибелью, в твоих словах всегда — дыхание самой жизни. И песня дороги. Я слышу ее, когда ты рассказываешь. Но я хочу большего. Хочу почувствовать. Быть там... Хочу знать, какова на вкус похлебка, которую варил Бомбур, какие еще проделки на счету у Фили и Кили — мне кажется, все затеи Мерри и Пина меркнут по сравнению с ними. И что за фигурки вырезал из дерева на привалах Бофур...

— Бифур. Фигурки вырезал Бифур. Маленьких гномов с музыкальными инструментами. Он как-то даже вырезал Торина за огромной арфой. Торин краснел и пыхтел, а все покатывались со смеху. Оказалось, эта арфа действительно существовала, пылилась в доме его сестры, пока он был в походе, — тихо сказал Бильбо. — А похлебка была ужасна! Ох уж эта гномья кухня... Прости, но о Фили и Кили я расскажу как-нибудь в другой раз... А может, ты просто прочитаешь о них в моей книге.

— Я прочитаю, обязательно прочитаю, — согласился Фродо.

Он поднялся с влажной земли и сел на скамью, с жадным ожиданием уставившись на Бильбо.

— Когда-то давно Гэндальф напомнил мне, — мягко начал Бильбо, обнимая одной рукой Фродо за плечи, — что я стал забывать о том, кто я такой. Забывать о своей сути, о своей душе. Однажды он заставил меня заглянуть глубоко в себя и увидеть там мальчишку с распахнутыми глазами, жаждущими чудес, который все еще ждал меня. Мальчишку, перепачканного соком ягод и трав, с карманами, полными цветных камешков, шишек и забавных сучков, с головой, полной сказочных историй и легенд о великих подвигах. И я вспомнил его — раз и навсегда. А сейчас я смотрю на тебя — и снова вижу того мальчишку.

Фродо засмеялся и пошарил в кармане. Достал оттуда желудь, примятое пестрое перо и кожаный шнурок с синей бусиной.

— Почти такой же набор лесных сокровищ! — хихикнул он. — Вот только шнурок... Это вчера Мерри обронил, надо вернуть.

— Дыхание жизни может и опалять, — пробормотал Бильбо, все еще погруженный в свои мысли. — Я знаю, ты умен. И ты храбр, как… Как сотня гномов! И верен, и силен. Но…

Он отложил трубку и взял лицо Фродо в свои ладони, потерянно заглянул в глаза. И тут же отпустил, сказал серьезно:

— Пообещай, что когда... Если… дорога позовет тебя, и ты не сможешь сопротивляться ее призыву, ты будешь осторожен. Очень-очень осторожен! — и добавил тише: — Я не могу потерять тебя.

— Конечно! — легко пожал плечами Фродо, улыбаясь Бильбо с любовью. — Конечно, я буду осторожен. Да что вообще может со мной случиться? А сейчас расскажи еще про эльфов!


End file.
